1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for processing backup, backup processing devices, and storage media storing a program.
2. Related Art
Image data taken by an electronic still camera (a so-called digital camera), a digital video camera, etc. is initially stored on a semiconductor memory, etc. that is accommodated by the cameras. A user backs up the image data onto another recording medium such as a CD or a DVD before deleting the image data stored on this semiconductor memory, and uses this semiconductor memory repeatedly.
Accordingly, due to proliferation of electronic still cameras and digital video cameras, the opportunity that general users back up large-capacity data is increasing rapidly.
For example, if data is backed up onto a CD, etc. and its original data is deleted from a storage medium on which the original data is stored, when the backup process is not completed successfully due to the occurrence of errors during the backup process, all data written onto the CD is lost.
Accordingly, JP-A-9-305974 discloses a system which is for automatically continuing a backup process to ensure the logical consistency of data under such a circumstance.
In recent years, portable terminal devices that can be battery-powered and can process backup are in actual use. Use of these terminal devices increases the probability of errors caused by battery power outage during a backup process, impacts from the outside, and the like. In such a case, it is impossible to continue a backup process as disclosed in JP-A-9-305974.